A Bridge Over The Ocean
A Bridge Over The Ocean is the nineteenth episode of BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the seventh episode of Season 2. Plot Pablo and another man are seated across from each other. Man: Pablo sir, some Resistance Members are causing trouble on New Castle Pablo: Silence, I know, we'll be waiting Man: But they killed Enigma Pablo: Whoever said they killed him? The resistance cars reach the toll point Oakley: What is this? Mason: It is one of the many sea bridges built by the Sea Bridge Association, meant to make traveling from continent to continent easier for all. They reach the toll booths and a robot speaks to them saying: Robot: Hello! Nice day, is it not? I just need to see your identificat- Oakley grabs the head of the robot and TEARS it off violently and throws it into the sea where carnivorous fish savagely feast on the robot's head. The car then breaks through the toll gate and for about 100 meters, they are good until Tyler spots something. He sees all the booths simultaneously open and the robots move out of the booths. Tyler: Guys, what's happening. The robots eyes turn a hue of bright red and they let out an ear piercing screech with stops the cars dead in their tracks. Our four heroes all step out of the car, Oakley gripping his greatsword and Dragonmaw, Yang readying here Ember Celica, and Sapphire cocking and loading her Crescent Cornflower. The robots then begin moving at incredibly high speeds all whilst spouting off incoherent nonsense at our heroes. Oakley begins shooting and slicing all the robots whilst Yang is punching them with incredible strength. Sapphire is sniping them all with her Crescent Cornflower, all whilst Tyler is T-Posing. The robots then grow guns out of their heads and start shooting everywhere. Oakley then puts both of his weapons away and pulls out his dick. His dick then starts erupting fire from the tip and he starts melting all the robots with his dick. All of a sudden, all the robots stop coming. Sapphire: Are they all gone? The ground starts shaking and something breaks through the fog near the toll gates. Oakley sees what it is, it is a giant robot heading their way! ''(Borderlands Style Character Intro) T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE "You've been a bad human." Oakley: Everyone, in the car! All the heroes get in the car and they all start driving ahead. T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE: GETTING AWAY WON'T BE SO EASY T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE raises his hand and launches 10 suicide robots at the cars. They explode, temporarily stalling the car. Tyler: Step on it! In seconds, T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE launches 100000000 robots at the cars and robots are trying to open and get into the cars. Oakley opens the car door and flies out with Dragonmaw in hand and then he is above T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE, he switches to acidic and shoots at the robot. T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE looks at Oakley and his eyes turn red and laser eyes come from his eyes and Oakley flies back to avoid it. Oakley turns the Dragonmaw to stun and aims, he shoots, but he's all out of ammo. Oakley jumps back into the car. Oakley: Weapons aren't going to work against it! T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE: HAHAHAHAHAHA, T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE punches the bridge and part of it crashes into the water, it starts flying. Robots are now swarming the cars at this point. T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE flies in front of the cars and is ready to step on them all when a loud splash can be heard from the water. A huge whale can be seen and it eats and swallows the robot whole. (Borderlands Style Character Intro) Corpse Whale "oOoaOAoOAaoaAOaoaOaoaOAoaA." The Corpse Whale then goes back into the water. The screen then fades to black and the words BEYOND THE EDGE appear in big bold blue letters. Episode Chronology Down New Castle Pt. 2 < Previous A Bridge Over The Ocean Next > Slortex Here We Come Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes